The Light
by CyanPhobos
Summary: A minecraft story from me! This is about two brothers that are forced to live in a mine. After years of mining they come across a magical spring that when drank from increases physical and mental abilities. They soon return to there village. Will the chiefs forgive the hero's? Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

The Light

Chapter: 1, Blu

Authors note: so, I finally showed my love of Minecraft with…A MINECRAFT FANFICTION! So I'd like ideas, but one of my friends is giving me ideas, but a review am pm are always welcomed))

The town hated us, and… we'd never really understood why, first I'll introduce myself. My name is Blu. I know, stupid name. I didn't choose it, the village chiefs did because I was always down, aka blue. That was before they died and new chiefs came along.

The old chiefs told of a prophesy, that explained how my brother and I were supposed to be some "Hero's" the new chiefs stopped those rumours and sent me to live in the mines with my brother, Sky.

Anyways, after my confusing tale, I'll get back to present tense.

Sky chipped at a piece of obsidian with his iron pickaxe."Still trying to break it?" I sighed and dug in a stair like pattern.

"It's gotta break sometime."

I just let out another huff and kept mining stone, breaking it, and collecting the cobble. The village thinks were idiots, because of what the new chiefs are saying, one day we'll get out of here though, I know it.

As I dug I heard a crunch. Sky was eating an apple, enjoying his break time while I mined. Well, let him, he'll be hard at work soon. I've been working for… two hour now, according to my watch. I sigh once more, I guess Blu was an appropriate after all.

I stepped up the stairs slowly and dropped my pickaxe into my personal chest, I sunk into my bed and closed my eyes, just as Sky headed down into the mine with his pick.

After a few hours I woke up to the joyous shouts of Sky, "Blu! I found something amazing!"

I almost smiled, then looked at him emotionless, "What is it?"

"I'll show you." He ran down the barely lit stairs and I chased after.

We reached the bottom after about ten minutes of walking, which I didn't mind, I was fit, I think, I don't know how people were like outside, but my stamina was good, it was my speed and clumsiness that was the problem, I'm too slow, and always break everything. Ugh.

When we reached the bottom we jumped down a small hole, we landed and I let out a small groan, it hurt to jump down from such a height. "How did you get back up there?" I asked as I looked around the cavern.

It was small and foggy, with a beautiful, sparkling spring. The water was fresh, and smelled like roses. The last rose I smelt was like this anyways. "I drank some of the water, you should to. It did things to me Blu. It made my jumps huge, my run, almost sonic, I could see you from all the way at the bottom of the stairs. In short it gave me incredible sight, speed, jumping abilities."

I stared into his eyes in awe and he pulled out four glass bottles, scooping the water in. "P-Prove it."

He leaped up the hole and my eyes widened. "Holy shit…"

He came back down and grinned. "I bet… if you used this stuff, it would elevate your senses to. It made me think clearer, you'd probably discover a way out if this bloody hole!"

I backed into a wall. "I'm not drinking that crap." I stood in the water, it soaked the bottom of my pants.

He threw a bottle at the wall next to me and the water splashed and covered my face. Everything went pitch black. I felt myself fall to my knees.

All of the sudden all I saw was bright lights, I blinked and looked around, the mine was bright, even though there was almost no light sources. I felt… powerful. I looked at Sky and he was still grinning. "It's… so bright." I whispered.

"It's a side affect, I'm calling this stuff Yeehaw." He jumped up the hole and ran up the stairs.

I ran to the hole and crashed into the wall. Wow… it makes me run a lot faster then I thought it would. I jumped up and started running up the stairs. I love this stuff!

Sky went down and filled seven more bottles, now we had ten in total. I looked around our living quarters and noticed a extremely small hole in the roof.

Sky put five bottles in my backpack and five in his. I looked at my bare feet and picked up the cobble. I began throwing pieces at the roof and the crack widened. "With our new abilities… we could jump out, and be free!" I smiled and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof.

I pulled myself out and stood on the grass, I hadn't felt grass in years. I felt my smile disappear as Sky climbed up and guards surrounded us. "So, you finally got out?" The guards snickered.

I jumped up and they stared I'm awe as I fell on the other side of them, groaning for once again the landing hurt my legs. They chased after me and I completely out ran them and stumbled into the village and into the blacksmith's house. He looked at me strangely and I handed him a bag of diamonds I mined. He took the bag gently and grinned. "So you escaped? Your welcome to stay, after giving me these."

Sky stepped in and I did something I hadn't done in years.

I laughed.

I laughed because the guards were so helpless, I laughed because it took less then an hour to escape my cell for… I don't remember how long we've been locked in there.

The blacksmith stared at his diamonds happily while I walked into the guest room. I plopped my bag on the floor and Sky entered the room next to mine. The world was still so bright. It made me happy, released me from the depression of myself. I felt anew.

I woke up, it was late, my watch told me… about 11:57 pm. My door opened and Sky was exited as usual, I wondered if his Yeehaw wore off, mine did. "Tonight's New Years Blu!"

"That's great."

"Come celebrate?" He asked.

"Most of the people in the town hate us." I sighed.

"They could have changed!" Sky almost shouted.

"Yeah, being sentenced to live in a mine really makes people like you." I said sarcastically.

I stood up and took a bottle of Yeehaw out of my backpack and stuff it in my pocket. "I'm calling it the light. Since it makes everything bright, and because 'Yeehaw' is a… silly name."

Sky only nodded then walked out of my room. "The party is at the well." He shouted back to me.

Outside in the darkness with monsters. Nice.

I stepped outside and looked around. It was pitch black except for the, lights of torches at the party. I pulled out the bottle and drank some. Ok, maybe Yeehaw for short. I blinked as the village became bright. Only to me anyways. I ran past houses and people until I arrived at the well. When I scanned the crowd my jaw dropped.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and most likely, ever will see. She had orange hair and orange eyes. Her skin was as pale as snow. She wore a green sweater with a creeper face on the hood, the sweater looked almost tight on her, pressed up against her B sized breasts. For pants, she wore jeans. Wow. Everything about her. Just amazing.

She must of caught my stare because she blushed, looked up and down me, then looked away, hiding her red face. She must not have heard the lies started about me, she doesn't hate me. I don't think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Cupa.

We'd really just been standing around talking. Too many adults here for us to party the way we wanted to. It's weird. I've only been in this village a few days and I've already been accepted. People have called me pretty and cute. All of them older then me though.

Eve and I were talking, she wore a hat with the face of an iron golem on the side, her grey didn't even reach her shoulders, she wore a big strap to cover her breasts and the same for her… you know. I'm pretty sure she's a robot, but nonetheless she was good company.

That's when I noticed him, he looked strong, I could barely see his details from the torch light, but he was blonde and pale, his eyes… I couldn't see them good enough. He looked sad, then I remembered what the chiefs told me. He must have been Blu, this was a happy hour and his eyes were full of sadness. I should avoid him, the chiefs said. But he was imprisoned, unless they planned on him breaking out.

Long story short, he's hot. I'm not avoiding him till I find out why he should be avoided. He looked at me and I looked into his eyes. I blushed and looked away quickly. A little after twelve I'll talk to him. God, it's been a long time since I've seen a blonde. His friend was blonde too, a little scrawny, but he had some muscle. They looked extremely hyper. Blu fiddled with his grey sweater while his friend, maybe his brother, talked quickly to the chief.

A gong sounded and everyone cheered, a new year, the year I'd turn 18. Hopefully I can live here, but Andr said we'd be discovered soon. I didn't want to be on the run again. Andr stepped next to me and smiled "He's not artwork Cupa."

I blushes praying no one heard her. "Shut up… I'm just looking at him."

She laughed "Ok, ok."

I looked down at the grass and let out a quiet sigh. I've longed for a man in my life, although from what the chiefs told me he's 17 too. Blu turned around and started to walk rthrough the darkness.

I approached him and started walking next to him. "... Hi." He greeted me quietly.

"Hey."

"Look out, wall." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way of a wall I nearly steeped into.

"Thanks..." I blushed and felt his hand.

He let go of my hand and I slowly let go of his. "I've… heard things about you." I whispered as I pressed him into a building, my hands gripping his arms.

There was a torch inside, the light traveled through the window so I could see his blush. "What things?" He whispered back.

"Good and bad." I smiled very slightly, hoping he didn't see it. He must like me, he's letting me do this to him.

He looked away. "Like I'm a idiot that burned the towns crops? Those liers, they've told so many negative lies."

I unbuttoned my pants and they slid down revealing green panties and knee high socks. His blush grew. I smiled "I don't like pants that much."

It was so fun teasing him like this. I moved up to his ear and whispered, "I really like you Blu, and I'm sorry that you've been locked up for so long, I think I'll make things for again, and take away your frown."

He looked into my eyes and replied quietly, "H-how?"

I kissed his lips gently and and rose my hands to his neck, wrapping my arms around it and pressing my body against his. He lowered his arms to my waist and kissed back slowly. He likes me! He opened his mouth slightly and I slid my tongue in blushing red. He grasped my butt gently and I didn't fight it, it felt good, I decided to let that good feeling take over.

I sold my hand down his chest and slid my hand up his sweater, he doesn't have a shirt on so I rub his chest and fill with joy as I felt abs. I lifted his sweater and we broke the kiss so I could pull it off. I leaned into kiss him again but before I did he whispered, "Lets go inside."

I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the house I share with Andr and (I've looked everywhere and can't find the skeletons name, so lets go with… misty lol) Misty, they must have still been out. I took him to my room and closed the door. "Are we datin-"

Before he could finish I kissed him and pushed him onto the bed. He ran his hand down up my leg until it reached my panties. I nodded and pulled out the kiss. "Do you want to be dating?"

"I'd do anything to date you."

I blushed. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I kissed him again and opened my mouth licking his lips as we kissed. He opened his mouth and he pushed his lips hard into mine. I ran my hand down to the front of his pants and felt his bulge. His cock felt huge! But, probably small enough to fit in me.

I pulled out of the kiss. "I want you to take my virginity Blu."

I know I was taking this quickly, but… everything I heard about him, I loved, I want him, he's the perfect combination between badass and angel.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I want you to take mine… I never caught your name."

"Cupa." I whispered and unzipped my sweater.

He looked down in awe, I also didn't wear a shirt, but did have a bra on. I smiled and crashed my lips into his. We entangled our tongues as I unzipped his pants slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Cloud

Authors note: this time o remembered to put a warning! Watch: Warning, sex and nudity and all that spaddazle))

I stood next to the well and looked into her beautiful black eyes and she looked into mine.

My name is Cloud, named for the way I seem to float easily through life, I had white eyes and black hair, my skin was extremely pale. I was average height and skinny, I had some muscles, and even abs. I was living my dream.

I had been dating Snowy for two months now, but I didn't want to… take things too far. She must have decided it was time. We stepped away from the well and into my house. She pushed me to the ground and laid on top of me. I felt my cheeks burn, I was blushing bright red. She kissed me and her orange hair poured over us, covering my face. I opened my mouth and she slid her tongue in.

I love her so much, she's my everything, and I'm hers. She explored my mouth until I pressed my tongue against hers. She pulled out of the kiss and undid the buttons on her big sweater slash dress. I pulled my shirt off and she took her bra off. I looked at her breasts in awe, then she pressed them against my chest, moaning quietly.

I rubbed her butt gently and she grinded gently against me. I kept blushing as she pulled her shoes and socks off, I did the same. She undid my pants and pulled them off, then rubbed her bare legs against mine. I watched her legs, blushing as she pulled both of our underwear off.

"I love you so much Snowy."

She blushed and looked into my eyes as she pulled our underwear completely off. "I love you more..

Then she kissed me and rubbed my cock against her clit's opening. I kissed back and opened my mouth, tilting my head slightly. We French kissed as she pushed herself down on me, holding my cock, forcing it in her. She moaned as we kissed and I pushed inside of her, until I felt something rubbery, that's the only way I can describe it. Her barrier. The hymen, I believe it's called.

So she was like me, a virgin, and we were losing it at 17. I pulled back, and she quickly pulled her tongue out, knowing what I was about to do. I thrusted deep into her quickly with strength. She let out a cry of pain and I raised a hand to her head, stroking her beautiful orange hair. I kept thrusting, feeling blood coat my cock. I popped her cherry, took her innocence.

She slid her tongue back into my mouth, moaning into it and started to ride me. I returned her thrusts while she returned mine.

She dug her fingers into my arms and I came, she came back shortly.


End file.
